Seven Wonders
by Greisfer
Summary: Los miedos más profundos se presentan aun en los días más felices, pero éstos se ven contrarrestados con promesas eternas Serie de One-shots Ichihime. T por ciertas insinuaciones.
1. 1 Sic parvis magna

Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

 **1\. Sic parvis magna.**

Pareciera que aquel que se creía dueño del tiempo desapareció tan fácil como una burbuja. Desapareció de un corte de él ayudado por uno de sus mas grandes enemigos en su momento. Al momento de verlo desaparecer, sintió que todos los sentidos le fallaron, como si toda la responsabilidad que llevaba a cuestas también se fuera. Ya no le agradeció a él ni pudo hacer otra cosa porque para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se lo habían llevado. Simplemente estaba parado ahí, estático, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Era como para no creerse, luego de tal esfuerzo ahora se sentía como globo desinflado. En el pecho le crecía una enorme sensación de "¿Y ahora qué?". Si bien no peleaba sin propósito, Ichigo jamás se paró a considerar qué era lo que realmente haría con su vida. No todos los chicos de su edad se enfrentaban a la inminente destrucción del mundo. Él simplemente se sentía con la obligación de proteger a los que lo necesitaban puesto que había sido bendecido con habilidades increíbles y había conocido a grandes amigos en la Sociedad de almas así que tenía que ayudarles.

Había alcanzado por fin la victoria pero no de una manera que se sintiera gloriosa sino que simplemente había derrotado a alguien y ya. Luego de repasar los acontecimientos, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo del lugar en donde se encontraba y luego se recostó a mirar el cielo.

\- Llegando a casa, tomaré un baño e iré a dormir dos días- se dijo mientras estaba recostado pero de pronto recordó que no debía de estar tan relajado porque aunque hubiese ganado, no significaba que debía de tomarse ese descanso. Había lugares destruidos, personas desaparecidas... conocidos muertos y... ¡¿QUE PASÓ CON SUS AMIGOS?! ¡INOUE, SADO, RUKIA, ISHIDA!... ¡RENJI! quien tal vez era el que peor estaba.

¡Ya descansaría en la tumba!

Se levantó rápido como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde sentía la energía espiritual de Rukia y Orihime. Iba tan rápido que hasta sintió que de fondo se escuchaba "Sweet dreams". *

* * *

Al llegar a donde estaba Rukia y los demás, se encontró con que Chad ya estaba allí presenciando cómo Inoue regresaba el brazo del pelirrojo pese a que se veía exhausta. No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta genérica.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- Sí, en lo que cabe... ¿qué pasó?- respondió la shinigami aliviada por verlo.

\- La verdad es que no entendí nada, ya para cuando me dí cuenta, Ywach había desaparecido- dijo el pelinaranja nuevamente tomando asiento en el suelo para esperar a que Renji fuese curado.

\- Tendremos tiempo de hablarlo después- comentó Chad también sentándose.

\- Ya está, Abarai-kun... ¿cómo lo sientes?- preguntó Orihime casi en un susurro puesto que estaba en su límite.

\- Muchas gracias, es como si no lo hubiesen cortado- respondió el pelirrojo, ambos se levantaron para acercarse a los demás. Rukia se levantó de inmediato para abrazarlo pero se detuvo porque él se volvió de nuevo hacia donde estaba Inoue como presintiendo que algo pasaría.

\- Me alegro- murmuró la chica intentando mantener la conciencia pero no pudo y se desmayo, afortunadamente el teniente de la sexta división pudo atraparla.

\- ¡Inoue!- se alarmó Ichigo bastante preocupado, fue hacia ella para ver qué había ocurrido.

\- Solamente se desmayó, me asusté- dijo Rukia revisándola- ¡No debiste dejar que te curara!- le recriminó al pelirrojo quien todavía la sostenía.

\- ¿Querías que me desangrara?

\- ¡No seas idiota, ella estuvo ayudando a Ichigo y debió de estar más cansada que nosotros!

\- ¡Obvio no se lo ordené! ¡ella vino de inmediato al verme!, tampoco me pude negar porque para cuando me dí cuenta ya me estaba curando, no es como si luego de que te corten un brazo puedas andar por ahí como si nada- dijo Renji y sin pensarlo, la cargó de manera nupcial. También su fuerza se había regenerado un poco.- Mejor nos vamos.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar sonrojarse (y dos de ellos, sentir un poco de envidia) un poco ante tal visión, él de negro y ella de blanco...

\- Yo me hago cargo- dijo Ichigo de repente poniéndose frente al pelirrojo quien de inmediato notó lo que había causado su acción. Miró de reojo a Rukia quien tenía el ceño fruncido pero al captar los ojos de él sobre ella, pudo comprender lo que quería hacer. Cómo adoraba que ella lo comprendiera con solamente una mirada.

\- ¿Hacerte cargo? ¡si hasta te estás tambaleando! vas a tirar a la pobre Inoue- regañó la shinigami asestándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro al pelinaranja causando que se cayera con facilidad. Ahí fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas temblorosas y que las manos le hormigueaban debido a toda la fuerza y el esfuerzo que había ocupado y hecho.

\- Andando entonces, con cuidado Abarai- dijo Chad quien tampoco perdió detalle.

\- ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!- dijo el shinigami sustituto levantándose con un poco de trabajo. Él realmente quería ayudar a Inoue, quería ser él el que la estuviese llevando de vuelta.

\- ¿Que no? ¡me regeneró el brazo, es lo menos que puedo hacer!

\- ¡Pero a mí me ayudó más!

\- ¡Tú no puedes ni con tu alma ahora mismo! a mi no me quita nada hacer esto por ella, además simplemente la estoy llevando y eso no significa que cuando ella despierte ya estemos comprometidos o algo así.

\- Pero...- iba a protestar el pelinaranja pero el teniente se adelanto dando pasos largos dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¡Ya no seas celoso! ¡Camina!- dijo Rukia caminando junto a Chad, quien al pasar a su lado le dio unas leves palmaditas en el hombro.

\- No estoy celoso- dijo Ichigo al aire y los siguió, de inmediato se puso a la par de Abarai para vigilar que nada "raro" pasara.

* * *

De regreso a lo que una vez fue el esplendoroso Seireitei, fueron recibidos gratamente por los capitanes y tenientes restantes. No era tiempo para celebrar puesto que había habido bajas importantes y tenían que seguir adelante, que Ywach fuera vencido de una manera tan rápida era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto y tenían que estar listos ante un posible resurgimiento.

Naturalmente los heridos ya estaban siendo atendidos y todos los que estaban en condiciones de ayudar, ya se encontraban viendo qué podían hacer con todo el lugar.

Los shinigamis que requerían asistencia médica no estaban centrados solamente en la división asignada para ello sino que estaban esparcidos en pequeñas unidades, fue en una de ellas en donde llegaron Ichigo y compañía.

Rukia y Renji al no sentirse cansados o no estar heridos, decidieron ir a buscar a Byakuya para saber cómo estaba, Sado tampoco se encontraba grave y decidió irse a ayudar en aquella especie de campamento puesto que se veían cortos de personal, lo recibieron casi con los brazos abiertos; finalmente los pelinaranjas se quedaron solos, aunque realmente Ichigo vigilaba a Inoue porque seguía inconsciente. Le habían pasado una manta para hacerla sentir más a gusto.

\- Sigue descansando, te lo mereces- murmuró él recostándose en el delgado colchón que tenían para los heridos. Quería seguir cuidando su sueño pero el cansancio ya no se lo permitía, acercó más su colchón al de ella para ver si podía sentir así cuando despertara. Decidió dormitar un poco porque no podía tener los ojos abiertos mas de cinco segundos.

¿Por qué será que luego de un gran esfuerzo no se siente de inmediato la victoria? Kurosaki todavía no se creía que había derrotado a aquella persona, había tardado tanto en alcanzarla y en la primer parte de la pelea se sentía como si estuviese enfrentando a Musashi Miyamoto con alfiler, de no ser porque tenía un escudo y curaciones constantes, aquel alfiler se habría roto como un palillo, cosa que sucedió pero de inmediato Orihime pudo arreglarlo con la ayuda de Ginjo y Tsukishima, a propósito ¿en dónde se metieron luego de ello?

Ahora no tenía cabeza para preguntarse por paraderos, solamente tenía en mente dos cosas: dormir y ver cómo despertaba la chica que estaba a su lado. Pudo conciliar un sueño en contra de su voluntad puesto que quería solamente dormitar pero el cansancio lo obligó a respirar profundo en pocos segundos.

\- Yo soy Johnny "Boca Cerrada".

\- ¿Dónde?- despertó Ichigo de golpe y se levantó envainando a Zangetsu todavía medio dormido pero cuando vio que no había nadie al rededor mas que shinigamis a lo lejos yendo de un lado a otro e Inoue hablando dormida. Se relajó luego de comprobar que ya todo había pasado y que en verdad ahora estaban tranquilos. ¿Cuánto habría dormido?

\- Te dije que no le pusieras salsa- dijo la chica cubriéndose la boca con las manos y siguió murmurando bajo ellas.

\- ¿Pero qué sueña?- preguntó él para después sentarse a su lado, cerca de la cabeza para aguardar a que despertara y por fin hablar con ella. Tenía la errónea idea de que por ser una chica, Orihime descansaría cual princesa, como lo alude su nombre, pero ciertamente, se removía como almeja viva con limón, respiraba con la boca abierta y hablaba dormida. No pudo evitar seguir observándola y tampoco pudo evitar el sonreír al hacerlo, se veía tan relajada, como si sus sueños no tuvieran cabida para pesadillas acerca de lo que acababan de pasar. En una de las tantas cosas que murmuraba, el shinigami sustituto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- ¡Iggy, no te sacrifiques por Polnareff!- dijo ella sentándose de repente porque el sonido de la risa la despertó.

¡PLAF!

Al hacerlo, su cabeza dio de lleno con la nariz de Ichigo, quien al estar sentado sin tener sus piernas debajo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás poniendo una mano sobre la nariz porque comenzó a sangrarle ligeramente por el golpe. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba MUY cerca de ella.

\- ¡Auch!- dijo Orihime sobándose la frente sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿te asusté?- preguntó el pelinaranja con voz ahogada porque intentaba detener el sangrado con el cuello de su ropa, así que tenía medio rostro cubierto.

\- Sí, gra...- iba a responder ella pero pronto notó quién le había hablado, abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban y aunque normalmente se sonrojara al verlo, ahora se puso completamente pálida y hasta sintió que le salieron canas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Ichigo repitiendo la pregunta genérica pero todavía con el rostro semicubierto, lo que menos quería ahora era ver sangre.

\- ¿T-te golpee entre sueños?- preguntó la chica temerosa.

\- Fue mi culpa, no debí de asustarte.

Eso era un sí escondido con una frase para que ella se tranquilizara.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- decía ella ahora ocultando su rostro con las manos puesto que el rojo se apoderó de su rostro.

\- Ya ya, mira... solamente fue el golpe, ya dejó de sangrar- le dijo él para calmarla y sin querer, comenzó a pasarle una mano por la espalda.

\- En serio lo siento, a veces me muevo mucho cuando duermo- respondió la chica viéndolo por entre los dedos y se tensó un poco al sentir la caricia de él.

\- Sí, ya lo noté.

\- ¿Yo te desperté a ti con mi ruido?- preguntó Orihime mortificada.

\- Dejémoslo en empate ¿sí?- dijo Ichigo para zanjar la cuestión, iba a empezar a decirle lo agradecido que estaba con ella pero de pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de Orihime. En un arrebato de euforia, ella se atrevió a acercársele puesto que la felicidad la invadió al darse cuenta que ya se había acabado todo.

\- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella comenzando a llorar mientras se aferraba a él.

\- Inoue...- susurró él sorprendido y también la abrazó. Sintió calidez por todo el cuerpo al contacto, por fin podía sentirse aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien. Dejó que se desahogara un poco puesto que debía tener las emociones a flor de piel; primero debió de estar angustiada cuando no pudo recomponer su zanpakuto, luego la angustia se debió de haber incrementarlo al verlo partir para enfrentar a Ywach y luego a Renji sin un brazo, tal vez se sintió mejor al sentirlo regresar pero no tuvo tiempo ni de mirarlo ya que estaba curando al teniente.

\- Por un momento temí lo peor, estaba tan preocupada- murmuró la pelinaranja separándose para dejar ver su lloroso rostro. Ichigo se sorprendió porque ella realmente se veía aliviada de verlo y de tenerlo abrazado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía, pero la cosa no quedó en solamente el rubor sino que también su corazón latió ligeramente más rápido. Miró hacia ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla sonriendo pese a que hacia unos segundos se deshizo en lágrimas.

\- Hace tiempo, había prometido que te protegería- dijo él haciendo que Orihime le prestara atención y lo miró mientras lo soltaba despacio porque ahora ya la pena la invadía pero no se arrepentía de haberlo abrazado para nada, de hecho, casi se le salen TODOS sus sentimientos.

\- Y lo hiciste- afirmó ella para que él no se sintiera triste o culpable.

\- Sí y procuré hacerlo ahora pero me dí cuenta de que tú también me protegiste esta vez, me ayudaste bastante. Te agradezco mucho, Inoue- dijo él suavizando su voz y la miró con dulzura pretendiendo ser amable pero realmente tuvo otro efecto en ella. Ahora su productiva imaginación le daría varias escenas con esa mirada y palabras.

\- ¿D-dónde están Kuchiki-san y los demás?- preguntó la pelinaranja tratando de sosegar los pensamientos.

\- Fueron a buscar a Byakuya, creo. De los demás, por ahora Sado está bien e Ishida está siendo atendido por su padre y el mío.

\- Me alegro de que al final, decidiera ayudarnos.

\- Sí pero tenemos que reclamarle muchas cosas ahora ¿no crees?- preguntó él sonriendo, ella asintió con el mismo gesto.- ¿Te sientes cansada? ¿te duele algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Es más, quisiera ir a ayudar- dijo ella intentando levantarse pero Ichigo fue más rápido al hacerlo, luego le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

\- Creo que es muy pronto y deberías descansar más pero te acompaño, si te sientes mal regresamos- ofreció el shinigami sustituto mirando a los alrededores, notó que al menos cuatro de cada cinco shinigamis que pasaban, miraban a la chica. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que pensar en el dichoso trajecito? si encontraba a Urahara le reclamaría por hacerla vestir así. Al menos Inoue había tomado la manta que la cubría para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Orihime con el rostro iluminado y le tomó la mano con cuidado. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo a Ichigo y quiso no soltar a la chica, pero ya de pie, ella lo soltó lentamente.

\- Ajá, vamos.

Dejó que ella fuera adelante ya que +el sintió que debía cuidarle los pasos.

Ahora solamente tenía ganas de relajarse, pero también, de acompañar a Inoue a ver a los demás, solamente para ver que no le ocurriese algo... o que no la miraran de más.

Algo pequeño, diminuto como semilla de fresa estaba germinando en su pecho, pronto echaría raíces. Eso tan pequeño seguramente crecería cada día más.

* * *

 **"Sic parvis magna",** que el traductor de google lo pone como "vocecita"y traducido literalmente sería algo como "tan pequeño grande"._. PERO el significado que se le imputa es "La grandeza nace de pequeños comienzos". Está en latín sólo porque sí, casi siempre uso el inglés, raramente el japonés y a veces el alemán por lo que decidí variarle.

* Referencia a "X-Men: Apocalypse" :

La primer maravilla, por orden de antigüedad es la pirámide de Giza, no creo que haga falta que hable de ello.

La relación en este capítulo es: al igual que una pirámide comienza con una piedra, una aventura comienza con un paso y un amor con una mirada.


	2. 2 Ab imo pectore

Este capítulo fue escrito antes del anuncio de la primer novela posterior al final del anime por lo que varía en los acontecimientos.

Bleach no es mío.

* * *

 **2.** " **Ab imo pectore** ".

La duda le estaba carcomiendo en el interior pero ¿por qué sentía que podría ser la decisión más acertada de su vida o el error que le atormentaría hasta que muriese? no era fácil dilucidar si todavía tenía aquellos sentimientos en el corazón pero se sentían diferentes, ¿sería acaso que la costumbre de sentirlos allí al verle ya no producían otro tipo de sensaciones? ¿se terminó acostumbrando a verle todos los días? por que sí, luego de aquella lucha, ahora hablaban a diario e incluso se veían después de la escuela ya que su amistad se había fortalecido de cierta manera.

No sabía exactamente si eran citas o simples reuniones pero casi siempre terminaban yendo solos al cine, a la cafetería, al parque, incluso hubo una vez que fueron de excursión a Akihabara por un regalo de cumpleaños.

Orihime no sabía si agradecerle o no a la costumbre por tenerlo cerca al fin, si bien ahora fantaseaba menos con Ichigo, no significaba que no sintiera aquel nudo en los intestinos al escucharlo nombrarla. Pero al estar en su tercer año y faltarle pocos meses para graduarse, temía extrañarlo y sentirse mal porque ya era normal para ella el encontrarlo de camino a la escuela, hablar de cualquier cosa o incluso quedarse callados mirando por la ventana allí apreciando la calidez del atardecer.

Había días en los que se sentía en la cima del Monte Olimpo al estar con él, tener su atención y hablar despreocupadamente, otras veces sentía que algo la jalaba a la Fosa de las Marianas porque sentía que Ichigo trataba a todos sus amigos así, no podía evitar sentirse así pero ante tantas variaciones en su manera de sentir el trato para con ella, Orihime sentía en lo profundo de su pecho, en el fondo de su corazón, que incluso a cada respirar, se enamoraba todavía más de él.

No podía decir que se sentía igual todos los días, aquel sentimiento era tan cambiante que había ocasiones en las que quería morirse de alegría solamente por verlo y otros podía tenerlo enfrente de ella mirándola atentamente por horas y su corazón no amenazaría con detenerse. Eran esos días en los que dudaba que el amor que sentía por él siguiera prevaleciendo tal y como se lo habían platicado, había leído tantas historias en tantos lados pero nunca se plasma lo que se quiere en el papel, no podía saber qué tanto amor sentía por él, lo único que sabía es que nunca iba a dejar de desear tener cinco vidas para volver a enamorarse de él.

¿Por qué tenía tanta insistencia en saber la cantidad? porque creía que cuando sintiera que el peso de sus sentimientos era más fuerte que su voluntad por callar, era hora de decirle a Ichigo Kurosaki cuánto lo amaba sin importarle lo que él sintiera y era eso mismo lo que la asustaba. ¿Podría lidiar con todos aquellos sentimientos cuando él le diera la respuesta que más le atemorizaba?

La tierra no dejaría de girar, el sol seguiría saliendo, el río fluyendo, la materia transformándose, todo seguiría su movimiento; si una llama se apagase probablemente tendría la misma repercusión en la existencia que su corazón roto, visto así no era tan significativo, ¿qué lo hacía distinto? eso mismo, que quizá terminaría desmoronándose por algo que no estaba destinado a ser, quizá sería como el diminuto copo de nieve cayendo al suelo fundiéndose con el demás blanco. En ese mismo momento era bastante probable que alguien estuviese en la misma situación que ella, y otra más que estaba siendo correspondida, una más siendo rechazada y quizá una cuarta pretendiendo no tener corazón. El mundo es tan grande pero siempre lo encogemos de tal manera que solamente puede caber en nuestro razonamiento.

"Mundo" es una palabra que tenía tantos significados e interpretaciones. reducciones y ampliaciones pero para ella, podía ser una persona.

Cuando se ponía así, a repasar un poco sus sentimientos, le venían a la mente varios recuerdos desagradables pero no dejaba que la ensombrecieran, no dejaba que el anaranjado fuera sinónimo de tristeza, no dejaba que los ojos verdes pusieran en duda su corazón, no dejaba que la indecisión fuera parte de su vida. A veces pensaba que le fue más fácil enfrentar a todo eso que decidirse a hablar.

Tal vez debería de hacerlo en un rato de melancolía, como ahora. El impacto probablemente sería más leve puesto que su corazón estaba distraído y sus pensamientos podían tomar el mando.

Quizá el mundo se acabaría pero ella igual sembraría algo, ya fuese un hermoso árbol con enormes y frondosas ramas o un tubérculo cubierto de tierra, que fuera para abajo en lugar de hacia el cielo, que aunque tuviese hojas, lo que realmente quería que creciera estaba sepultado.*

Dicen que pensar mucho las cosas es contraproducente pero puede que realmente a nosotros no nos toque hacerlo, parece a veces que simplemente somos plastilina, alguien llega y moldea nuestros actos de tal forma que podemos ver en ese momento que realmente ni siquiera todas nuestras preocupaciones son pertinentes a la situación.

Orihime miró el reloj, Ichigo se había retrasado un poco, quizá su padre era el culpable. Ese día, como muchos otros, habían decidido a ir un rato a los videojuegos y comer algo por ahí luego de la escuela, casi era parte de su rutina el ir, solamente que él dejaba sus cosas en casa puesto que le quedaba de paso, aunque esta vez no dejó nada allá.

\- Tenía un poco de duda en venir pero no podía dejarte plantada- dijo él de repente con algo de incomodidad.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo la chica sorprendida por oírlo decirle algo así pero de pronto, el muchacho sacó de su mochila un girasol y se lo extendió.

\- ¿Podrías hacer como él?- preguntó Ichigo con suma seriedad.

\- ...

\- Me refiero, a que si podrías solamente mirarme a mí- agregó él al ver que ella no entendía. Orihime solamente tomó la flor y la miró antes de siquiera pensar en algo más.

Porque a final de cuentas, no tenía que decir algo.

* * *

 **"Ab imo pectore"** , que podría significar algo como "desde el fondo de mi corazón", "sinceramente", "with deepest affection" etc, frase atribuída a Julius Caesar.

* Breve y pobre intento de alusión a esta frase de Lutero: "Aunque supiera que el mundo fuera a desmoronarse, de todas formas plantaría mi manzano".

Los jardines colgantes de babilonia son la segunda maravilla y ahora la relación sería un amor tan profundo como para mandarle a hacer jardines colgantes que le recuerden a su tierra natal al ser amado, parece simple pero no creo que cualquiera lo pudiese hacer tan bien como para que luego de siglos se considerase como maravilla ._., o al menos eso dice la leyenda, no hay una versión exacta pero en muchas coincide que son una especie de prueba de amor.


	3. 3 Pulchrum est paucorum hominum

En mi opinión está algo flojo pero es todo lo que pude salvar para que fuera acorde al canon.

Bleach no es mío y nunca lo será, quizás en un mundo paralelo sí lo sea y Tite escriba los fanfics.

* * *

 **3\. Pulchrum est paucorum hominum.**

Había algo en la mente de Ichigo Kurosaki que no lo dejaba estar en paz pues nunca antes se había sentido así. Consideraba que era el tipo de personas que todo lo confundían con hambre: nerviosismo con hambre, ansiedad con hambre, hambre con hambre pero ese tipo de hambre que tenía ahora no lo había tenido antes.

¿Sería acaso que le estaba entrando la madurez y ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por su futuro? Es que a iba en tercer año de preparatoria, las metas de su vida hasta el momento eran salvar al mundo espiritual y proteger a sus amigos pero ahora que ya había cumplido eso, le llegó el momento de replantear lo que hacía.

Él sabía perfectamente que no era como cualquier otro chico desde que recibió la primera burla hacia su persona por su color de cabello; al ser un niño, claro que se sintió muy mal al respecto pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que si dejaba que le afectara, terminaría creyéndose todo lo que se predicaba de él. Aprendió a sobreponerse y a dejar que todos los comentarios pasaran de largo, decidió construirse una reputación y a aceptar todo lo que viniera mientras levantaba los puños y plantaba bien los pies en el suelo.

Ahora esa época había acabado, actualmente se concentraba en estudiar y mejorar su promedio. Para su desgracia, pensaba que tenía que seguir con la profesión de su padre y no le llamaba mucho la atención por ahora pero dentro de sí sabía que eso era a lo único que se podía dedicar, incluso consultó un asesor vocacional y le aconsejó a ir a medicina. Sería un fastidio pero capaz de que terminaría convenciéndose; tenía que ser pronto...

¡Pero tampoco era eso!, diría que el malestar era tal pero no se sentía mal sino que era una sensación agradable, lo que le molestaba era no saber a qué se le podía atribuir.

\- Jóvenes, entreguen sus exámenes y salgan, ya es hora- dijo la voz del profesor e Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento, miró a la hoja del pupitre en el que estaba sentado y notó que solamente le faltó por responder la última pregunta pero hizo cálculos mentales y con un ochenta por ciento del examen acertado le bastaría para tener una buena calificación. Se levantó mientras con una mano recogía todo distraidamente y con la otra sostenía la hoja frente a su rostro para releer sus respuestas, a su criterio no estaba mal pero siempre, SIEMPRE podía equivocarse.

Salió del aula y se reunió con Keigo y Mizuiro para ir de regreso a casa pues esa era la última hora de clases.

\- ¿Y cómo les fue en la última pregunta? ¿pudieron responderla?- preguntó Mizuiro mientras miraba de reojo la pantalla de su teléfono.

\- ¡No quiero hablar de el examen hasta que me lo entreguen!- exclamó Asano con molestia y se adelantó varios pasos dando pisotones.

\- Yo no respondí- admitió el pelinaranja sin pena.

\- ¿Se te complicó?

\- Algo, realmente no la entendí y me perdí.

\- Se notó.

\- Pero no reprobaré, estoy seguro.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio.

\- Has estado raro, Ichigo- comentó de pronto el pelinegro guardando su aparato para comentarle a gusto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Síp.

\- Quizá me pegó la madurez de pronto, a veces me encuentro pensando en cosas, en lo que haré, en lo que me va a pasar cuando termine la preparatoria.

\- Creo que a todos nos preocupa eso, es un gran paso en nuestras vidas pero no me refería a eso. ¿Cuántas veces te has peleado en este año? me refiero, luego de que pasara tu asunto.

Ichigo no pudo seguir ocultando lo que ya era casi obvio para Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, naturalmente se sobresaltaron por tales noticias pero como Urahara se encargó de darles las dosis de rareza en sus vidas, lo tomaron bien y ahora el shinigami sustituto podía vivir y hablar abiertamente de ello sin tener ese sentimiento de culpa por ocultar cosas de sus preciados amigos.

\- Uhhh... no me he peleado- dijo el pelinaranja pensativo.

\- Empieza por allí y todo el recorrido te va a sorprender tanto que vas a saber qué te pasa. Si quieres recorrer el mundo, primero da tres vueltas a tu casa- dijo el otro chico sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Tú deberías dedicarte a escribir las frases de las galletas de la fortuna- bromeó Ichigo.

\- Si tan sólo supiera dónde contratan.

Ambos chicos rieron un poco y se apresuraron a alcanzar a Keigo, habían acordado días antes el ir a comer Hamburguesas luego de aquel pesado examen.

* * *

Los tres muchachos llegaron al establecimiento de comida rápida, pidieron y casi al momento les entregaron sus órdenes, luego fueron a sentarse a una mesa con cinco asientos para comer. El lugar era agradable y estaba medio lleno de estudiantes de la preparatoria de Karakura; para amenizar el ambiente estaban poniendo clásicos musicales en inglés.

Mientras consumían, comentaban una que otra cosa y la plática estaba animada.

\- Miren, son Inoue y Arisawa- comentó Keigo al ver a ambas chicas pidiendo en la caja.

\- ¿Cómo les habrá ido?

\- Yo creo que bien, al menos a Inoue sí- afirmó Ichigo sin mucho interés pero su corazón dio un salto al ver la larga cabellera anaranjada de ella.

Los otros dos chicos se lo quedaron viendo de forma indefinida y después se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, el castaño elevó las cejas y Mizuiro sonrió.

\- ¡Hey, Inoue, Arisawa, por aquí!- llamó Keigo con su habitual efusividad y las chicas voltearon sorprendidas.

\- ¿Celebrando que les fue bien o deprimiéndose con comida?- preguntó Tatsuki acercándose junto con su amiga, ambas tenían solamente una malteada en las manos.

\- Digamos que es un intermedio- respondió el pelinegro tomando un poco de su refresco.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Ichigo quien comenzó a comer de inmediato.

\- No fue complicado pero eran preguntas en las que tenías que extenderte- dijo Orihime tomando asiento.

\- ¡No me digas eso!- gritó el castaño y sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba pues había hecho lo contrario.

\- La materia se llama "Literatura universal" pero solamente estamos viendo a los griegos, creo que el profesor está un poquito traumado con ellos... ¿quién se va a acordar de toda la descendencia de Zeus?- comentó Tatsuki tomando sin permiso una papa frita de la bandeja de Ichigo.

\- Tal vez si entras en un concurso de preguntas de la televisión pueda servirte- comentó la pelinaranja tomando un sorbo de su bebida y mirando atentamente las papas fritas.

\- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de ello?- rebatió la pelinegra enarcando una ceja.

\- Eso depende de los factores: primero tu necesidad de ganar algo, tu edad, luego el tipo de concurso y si es específico de preguntas abiertas o si es de opción múltiple, podrías sacar la aproximación y verás que sí se puede calcular- comentó Mizuiro.

\- ¿Y la edad por qué?- preguntó Tatsuki algo interesada.

\- Podría ser que ya te olvidases de la respuesta- dijo el castaño comenzando así una pequeña discusión entre ellos acerca de la especulación del concurso imaginario.

Los dos pelinaranjas se mantuvieron al margen pues al menos él no tenía ganas de conversar así que se concentró en seguir comiendo y ella tampoco pero por otra razón.

\- No me enojo si tomas unas- comentó Ichigo haciendo sonrojar a la chica pues ella miraba con mucha atención las frituras.

\- ¡N-no es eso! yo...

\- Está bien- respondió él y tomó una tira para morderla despacio y hacer que Orihime se antojara... y se antojó pero no de la papa.

Cabe decir que ese gesto incitante y el gusto de la chica por el shinigami sustituto, hicieron que a ella le subiera la temperatura, pero no pudo huir así que solamente agachó el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

Ichigo sonrió para sí satisfecho porque el lograr ese efecto en ella lo hizo feliz, a veces sentía que cuando platicaba con ella podía tener toda su atención; últimamente había frecuentado más a la chica y resultó que su amistad se fortaleció más, encontraron todavía más cosas en común y compartían casi a diario más. Además de eso, encontró algo todavía más valioso que lo hacía ansiar hablar con ella: Inoue era hermosa en todos los sentidos. No solamente su rostro o su cuerpo sino también su alma y su forma de ser, la admiraba por sonreír pese a su tormentoso pasado y pese a que todo lo que le ocurrió, todavía podía mantener esa actitud tan positiva y esperar paciente el futuro; era inteligente y sacaba buenas notas pero no era presuntuosa, una que otra vez le ofrecía su ayuda y pese a no necesitarla mucho, Ichigo acababa aceptándola solamente para estar con ella. La chica era sumamente popular y sabía que varios chicos estaban interesados en salir con ella pero Orihime los rechazaba y eso lo alegraba, ¿cuándo se había vuelto así de egoísta? últimamente quería que ella solamente se fijara en él...

 _... but she crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same, and now I know, she's got something you just can't trust, i'ts something mysterious. And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her...*_

Entonces que se dio cuenta de su "malestar", allí con el sabor a papa con ketchup en la boca, aquella melodía alrededor y mirando el bello rostro de Orihime se dio cuenta de todo.

Le gustaba... ella le gustaba...

Llegar a tal respuesta supondría una reacción de vergüenza y sentimiento de querer huir de ahí en el acto nada más al darse cuenta pero Ichigo Kurosaki siguió como si nada, al contrario, se sintió tranquilo de saberlo porque con una persona tan bella como lo era Orihime, le era imposible no caer por ella, tal vez se molestó un poco consigo mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

¡Claro, si por eso había dejado de pelear! se había propuesto dejar de lado esa "vida" para poder acercarse más a sus amigos, dejaría de pelear porque lo que quería defender ahora estaba frente a sus ojos y solamente por eso se levantaría de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio no quieres?- insistió el shinigami sustituto con la mejor de las intenciones pero por dentro estaba muriendo de alegría ¿por qué? porque estaba feliz consigo mismo de haberse fijado en una persona como ella.

\- Bueno...- murmuró Orihime tímidamente mientras extendía la mano directo a las papas fritas.

\- Tú lo que estás haciendo es una ecuación de Drake pero con concursos- dijo Tatsuki aburrida por lo que estaban diciendo los chicos.

\- ¿Esa cuál es?- preguntó Keigo.

\- Es una ecuación que se hizo para poder estimar más o menos cuántas civilizaciones podrían contactarnos- respondió Ichigo sin mucho interés.

\- Exacto- coincidió la pelinegra y comenzó a explicarles cómo funcionaba.

\- No es por ofenderte pero creo que si quisiera aprender algo, entonces habría puesto más atención en clase y habría estudiado- dijo Keigo ya fastidiado del aprendizaje.

\- ¿Y qué tal que entras a un concurso y necesitas saberlo?- preguntó ella.

\- Otra vez no, por favor- murmuró el castaño y todos rieron, luego se dedicaron a comentar acerca de las clases y del dichoso examen.

Terminaron sus alimentos y salieron del establecimiento.

\- ¿Van a hacer algo más?- preguntó Mizuiro.

\- No, solamente vinimos por la malteada para despejarnos, ¿ustedes?- respondió Orihime.

\- Tampoco, teníamos pendiente venir desde antes- dijo Keigo bostezando.

\- Entonces nos vemos en clases- dijo Tatsuki despidiéndose con la mano de todos, la pelinaranja hizo una suave reverencia y se despidió con un simple "nos vemos".

Los tres muchachos fueron de regreso a sus hogares, tomaban un tramo en común y después se separaban en tres caminos diferentes. Siguieron comentando con respecto a las probabilidades de entrar a un concurso televisivo. El muchacho de cabellera castaña se despidió primero pues su hermana le había hablado para encargarle algunas cosas de la tienda y las quería de inmediato.

\- ¿Tan buena estuvo la comida?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras revisaba su celular.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te ves como si hubieras comido la mejor hamburguesa de tu vida.

\- Casi...- respondió Ichigo y decidió hablarle de ello pues estaba seguro que su amigo ya sabía o sospechaba- ¿Crees que es posible que alguien te guste sin darte cuenta?

\- ¿Por qué no te darías cuenta? pienso que es de las primeras cosas que sientes.

\- Porque por defecto soy un tipo raro. Ella me gusta y hoy me di cuenta.

\- ¿Y si justo ahora sentiste el "flechazo"?.

Sí, definitivamente Kojima sabía de qué hablaba.

\- No importa cuándo sino que pasó.

\- Te diste cuenta, ajá ¿y luego? ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el chico ahora sí poniéndole atención.

\- Naturalmente, decirle- respondió Ichigo como si fuera lo más obvio, y pues lo era.

\- ¿Seguro?- murmuró el chico sorprendidísimo de toda la confianza que desplegó el pelinaranja. Cualquiera creería que él mismo se sabotearía o se diría que no es bueno para ella o que tendría miedo de ser rechazado.

\- ¿Por qué no? sé que Inoue tiene miles de motivos para rechazarme y todavía otros mil para que yo no le guste pero si no le hago frente a lo que siento o si yo mismo me empiezo a decir que no soy bueno para ella y cosas así, voy a terminar perdiendo mucho. Aunque ella me rechazara, creo que aún así estaría feliz porque de esa forma sabría que yo mismo no me engañé. Aunque todas las personas que conozco me dieran su apoyo, sería inútil si ni yo mismo creo en mí. En este tipo de cosas creo que es cuando uno debe de dar el salto al precipicio en lugar de salir huyendo, no tengo miedo a nada porque no hay porqué tenerlo- dijo el chico suspirando con un deje de preocupación pero en poco tiempo pudo encontrar esa respuesta.

\- Me siento feliz por ti Ichigo, de verdad- dijo el pelinegro dándole una amistosa palmada en el brazo.- Pero vas muy rápido, en mi experiencia es mejor palpar el terreno porque podrías asustarla si le llegas a decir todo lo que sientes de repente- aconsejó.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Piénsalo bien de todas formas que no me creo todo lo que dices. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro- se despidió el shinigami sustituto y se dio la vuelta para irse, el otro chico hizo lo mismo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en esa tarde la vida le iba a cambiar?

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Ichigo jamás creyó que se iba a enamorar o que mínimo le fuese a gustar alguien pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ahora estaba con ese sentimiento de satisfacción en su pecho.

* * *

En la soledad de su cuarto y acompañado de la oscuridad de la media noche noche, Ichigo Kurosaki se preguntaba a dónde se había ido toda esa confianza y seguridad que tenía con respecto a sus sentimientos por Orihime porque cuando por fin le terminó de caer la teja, se sintió ATERRADO.

¡Qué madurez ni que nada! a esas alturas prefería no haberse dado cuenta.

Oh Neptuno, se había fijado en la chica más linda y popular de la escuela, cosa que de nueva cuenta no se le hizo raro, pero al imaginarse emparejado con ella, le vino una arcada porque la siempre amable y trolleadora imaginación solamente le traía imágenes de ella rechazándolo y dejándole bien claro que ella NUNCA iba a corresponderle, o imaginaba escenario de ella riéndose de él solamente por confesársele.

\- No ella no podría reírse de mi- se convenció Ichigo calmando los nervios.

" _No, al menos no frente a ti_ " le dijo la maravillosa vocesilla de su mente.

\- Inoue no es así, si me rechaza, sé que lo hará amablemente.

 _"Está bien, te rechazará pero dejará de hablarte, ¿sabes por qué? ¡porque la vas a incomodar mucho! y le va a dar pena estar cerca de ti"._

La voz de la inseguridad es la peor, la más fuerte y curiosamente, tiene un eco bastante duradero.

Prefería volver a luchar contra Ywach que escuchar esa maldita voz.

Intentó dormir pero las imágenes y palabras en su mente se le revelaban a cada momento para acobardarlo.

Pensaba que sería algo pasajero pero por desgracia, a cada pensamiento se le sumaba un eslabón a la cadena que rodearía su lengua cada que quisiera declararse.

* * *

Y pasó el siguiente día, otro, una semana, un mes... pasaron las estaciones pero para la fortuna de Ichigo, nada cambió y el descubrimiento que hizo luego de ese examen, siguió allí. Suspiraba cada que la veía, se esforzaba por caerle bien, buscaba sacarle plática y aunque la tuviera enfrente, aunque ocho de cada diez gatos le dijeran que tenía probabilidades de ser correspondido, siempre se mordía la lengua y se quedaba callado, encerraba sus palabras bajo llave en un cofre de acero reforzado y custodiado por pitbulls.

Hubo noches de desvelo y días en los que ni siquiera se acordó.

Al pasar los años, puede que hubiese dejado todo ese asunto de lado pero sin duda ese gusto, que ahora había mutado en amor, estaba presente. Era curioso que tenía la determinación de hacerlo en cuanto la veía trabajando en aquella panadería pero al mismo tiempo, solamente le gustaba contemplarla y sonreír al verla tan bella, tan hermosa trabajando para poder salir adelante.

\- ¿Un pastelillo de los de siempre, Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó la pelinaranja amablemente. Como lo hacía cuando tenía tiempo, Ichigo iba al trabajo de ella a comprar algo para endulzarse la muela pues la estresante vida universitaria a veces pide a gritos una distracción o mínimo algo dulce.

\- Sí por favor- respondió él amablemente.

\- En seguida.

Ella le despachaba, él pagaba y se despedían sin mucha ceremonia pues se veían seguido. Salió de la pastelería y fue camino a casa.

Justo ese día, Ichigo recordó el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Inoue seguía teniendo la misma belleza pero su alma podía superar esa hermosura. Regresó sus pasos para decirle algo aprovechando que no había gente a esa hora.

\- Me alegro que sigas siendo así- dijo él sin esperar respuesta y se fue sin más.

Lo había dicho de corazón, le alegraba saber que Orihime seguía tan cálida, tan inocente, tan bella luego de los años. Se sentía afortunado pues él se jactaba de no solamente fijarse en lo físico sino también en su alma, aunque era un secreto solamente de él.

\- Un día de estos realmente me tengo que animar... debería invitarla a comer papas fritas - se dijo el pelinaranja mientras sacaba un pastelillo y le daba una gran mordida mientras se llenaba de nostalgia y azúcar.

Todo estaría bien mientras pudiera mantener los nervios a raya, los celos en niveles bajos y que sus ganas de besarla se quedaran sólo en ganas.

* * *

 **"Pulchrum est paucorum hominum"** "La belleza es para pocos" o que es un privilegio o que atañe a pocos, la belleza viene a colación con la tercer maravilla que es el ya desaparecido templo de Artemisa en Éfeso, me fui por la belleza pensando en el tema y en que no podría encontrar otra relación.

* Invisible touch- Genesis. Oh Phil! *corazoncitos*


	4. 4 Maiora premunt

Bleach no es mío y qué bueno.

* * *

 **4\. Maiora premunt.**

 _"- Onii-chan- llamó la pequeña Orihime mientras caminaba de la mano de Sora al volver de la primaria._

 _\- Dime- respondió amablemente su hermano mayor mientras se detenía para atender a la niña._

 _\- ¿Crees que algún día me casaré?- preguntó la pelinaranja con toda la inocencia del mundo plasmada en sus ojos. Sora Inoue tragó saliva sonoramente pues aunque la pelinaranja estuviera lejos de ese día, a él le daba un poco de terror pensar cuando llegara._

 _\- Sí, yo creo que Orihime se casará y será una novia bellísima a sus cincuenta años- dijo él riendo para sí mientras Orihime fruncía el ceño._

 _\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!_

 _\- Yo también._

 _\- Da igual cuándo sea, pero si llego a hacerlo ¿crees que vaya a ser feliz?- preguntó ella de nuevo poniendo cara de tristeza,_

 _\- Todos merecemos felices, ya sea solos o acompañados pero debemos serlo. Orihime...- Respondió Sora y se arrodilló a la altura de la pequeña para decirle algo que quería que ella recordara siempre- Por favor, siempre busca ser feliz por ti misma aunque también busca gente que te haga feliz y al momento que decidas compartir tu vida, busca a alguien nunca te defraude pero que sobre todo, jamás permita que te arrepientas de amarla- le dijo como consejo y aunque no creía que lo recordara, quería que lo supiera y esperaba tener oportunidad en el futuro de volver a decírselo._

 _\- Está bien, prometo que siempre voy a ser feliz- declaró la pelinaranja sonriendo ampliamente para su hermano y lo abrazó._

 _\- Lo que más deseo es que siempre lo seas- dijo Sora sin soltarla..."_

\- Se te está quemando- dijo una voz masculina sacando a Orihime de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Perdón!- respondió ella y retiró la sartén del fuego pues el omelette que tenía cocinando se empezaba a carbonizar.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando?

\- Me estaba acordando de mi hermano.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Me estabas viendo cocinar?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida mientras veía a su (oh, qué genial es escribir esta palabra) esposo (hell yes!) con el ceño fruncido.

\- Algo así, más bien estaba viendo que te quedabas mirando a la pared- respondió Ichigo sonriendo mientras recargaba su rostro en la mano y miraba a Orihime divertido.

\- ¡Debiste de decirme que se me estaba pasando! se arruinó tu cena- dijo la mujer mirando al sartén algo apenada pues él apenas había llegado de trabajar.

\- No te preocupes, todavía no tengo tanta hambre. Ya te he dicho que yo mismo me puedo hacer de cenar así que no te apures- contestó el pelinaranja suspirado por verla tan apurada.

\- Pero llegas cansado, haré otro- dijo Orihime mientras buscaba más huevos en el refrigerador.

\- Déjalo, ¿sabes qué? mejor salgamos a cenar algo- invitó Ichigo y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta. La mujer solamente suspiró y se quitó el delantal para salir detrás de él.

\- ¿No te vas a cambiar?- preguntó ella al ver que él estaba ya afuera en el pasillo todavía con el uniforme de su trabajo puesto.

\- Es ropa cómoda, vamos- insistió el pelinaranja y le ofreció el brazo.

Ambos salieron del edificio donde habitaban, luego de casarse, Ichigo y Orihime consiguieron rentar juntos un pequeño apartamento ideal para una pareja que apenas comenzaba; él no quería estar tan lejos de su nuevo hogar por lo que optó por ser paramédico y así ayudar a las personas justo cuando lo llamaban, por su parte ella siguió con su empleo en la panadería donde ganaba lo suficiente para su nueva vida. Aquel apartamento no estaba lejos de la casa del padre de él por lo que solían frecuentar a las gemelas al menos una vez a la semana.

Caminaron por la calle tomados de la mano y pasaron por varios negocios, era un paseo tranquilo por el momento.

Al parecer Orihime estaba cumpliendo lo que le prometió a su hermano: era muy feliz y con la persona que amaba. No podía pedirle más a la vida, ambos vivían tranquilamente y pensaban mantenerse así, a menos que...

\- ¿De qué tienes ganas?- preguntó Ichigo.

\- Pollo frito- respondió ella.

\- Pollo frito entonces.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas? cuando pasa algo en la cocina, salimos y me preguntas lo que yo quiero, nunca dices qué quieres tú- opinó la mujer mirando con ternura a su esposo.

\- Me gusta consentirte- admitió él y la soltó de la mano para caminar abrazándola.

\- Oh, Ichigo- dijo ella y lo abrazó de vuelta.

Tal vez el paramédico no era el más atento ni el mejor de los esposos, de hecho no tenía criterio de comparación ni evidencia empírica para constatarlo, pero cuando tenía esos detalles con ella, la hacían enamorarse todavía un poco más si era posible.

Llegaron al establecimiento del coronel vestido de blanco, ordenaron una cubeta familiar con respectivas bebidas y complementos para después ponerse a cenar. Estaban concentrados consumiendo sus alimentos hasta que notaron que un pequeño los observaba a unos centímetrosde distancia pues el niño apenas alcanzaba a asomar los ojos por la orilla de la mesa.

\- Ese niño nos mira como si supiera todos nuestros pecados- comentó el pelinaranja algo incómodo.

\- No seas malo- lo reprendió ella sonriendo- Pequeño, ¿y tus padres?- preguntó Orihime con mucha delicadeza.

\- Mi mamá fue al baño- dijo el niño sin dejar de prestarles atención.

\- Ahhhh- dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre ellos porque no tenían idea de qué hacer.

\- Tu cabello es muy bonito- señaló el infante hacia Orihime mientras estiraba una manita.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable- respondió ella tomando una servilleta para limpiarse la mano y posteriormente acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Ese niño tiene buen gusto- dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

\- ¿Son novios?- preguntó el niño con curiosidad pues como que cayó en cuenta de que el otro pelinaranja existía.

\- Es mi esposa- respondió él con orgullo y no pudiéndolo evitar, la mujer se sonrojó.

\- ¿Tienen hijos?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño sin quitar la mirada de curiosidad pues parecía que era la primera vez que interactuaba con una pareja.

Ambos enmudecieron ante tal cuestión pues en lo que llevaban de casados, nunca habían tocado el tema, no porque no lo hubieran pensado en la posibilidad sino porque la estaban posponiendo y hasta cierto punto, ignorando pues era todavía un tema que no querían tocar por temor.

\- No, todavía no- contestó ella poniéndose un poco incómoda.

" _Todavía no_ " esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al antiguo shinigami sustituto porque eso quería decir que ella ya lo había pensado pero ¿y él? ni sabía qué pensar al respecto... no era que no hubiera intimidad entre ellos pero se cuidaban y hasta ahora no habían tenido la sorpresa, Ichigo pensaba que en cualquier momento a futuro tal vez Orihime lo sorprendería pero nunca pensó en planearlo, apestaba a veces ser un adulto.

\- ¿Y cuándo?- insistió el pequeño más animado.

\- No sabemos- respondió el pelinaranja secamente. Orihime lo notó y como que sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

\- ¡Hiro, deja de molestar a las personas!- gritó una mujer llegando apresurada al lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Mamá!- dijo el niño volteándose muy feliz. Los esposos voltearon a ver a la señora y lo primero que vieron fue su vientre enorme y abultado en señal de que estaba embarazada.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te pongas de preguntón con los desconocidos- dijo la mujer algo apenada- Por favor perdónenlo, está muy inquieto por ésto- dijo señalando su vientre- y me cuesta que esté en paz.

\- No se preocupe- dijeron ellos a coro.

\- Voy a tener un hermanito- dijo el niño muy orgulloso.

\- Cuídalo mucho, tienes que ser el ejemplo- recomendó Ichigo sonriendo mientras le levantaba un pulgar.

\- Espero que no los haya interrumpido en algo importante- dijo la señora con vergüenza.

\- Es muy curioso pero está bien, es mejor que pregunte las cosas a que sea un niño callado- dijo Orihime acariciando de nuevo el cabello de Hiro.

\- Gracias por entender, ya está nuestro pedido, vámonos- indicó la mujer jalando al niño de la mano con prisa hacia el mostrador.

\- ¡Adiós!- se despidió el infante agitando su manita con mucha alegría.

\- Adiós- dijeron ellos mientras lo veían irse luego de recoger sus alimentos junto a su madre.

Al salir aquel niño, ellos retomaron su cena pero ahora lo hacían despacio mientras meditaban las preguntas de aquel niño.

Parecía ser una tendencia natural que el casarse con alguien conllevara a tener hijos casi de inmediato, ellos no llevaban tantos años de casados y se amaban por lo que ya debían de haber contemplado ese gran asunto pero aún así, todavía no querían reventar la burbuja.

\- Qué niño tan lindo- comentó ella para hacer conversación.

\- Sí, se veía muy emocionado por el embarazo de su mamá- respondió él suspirando, se quedaron callados pero ella decidió sacarlo pues el tema estaba en ambas mentes.

\- Ichigo...- llamó Orihime algo temerosa pues ese tema tenía que salir ahora o después seguirían ignorándolo, él la miró y notó que su esposa estaba dubitativa.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Has pensado en... en tener hijos?

\- No.

Y era cierto, él no lo había pensado pero no significaba que le desagradara la idea.

A la pelinaranja le parecía extraño que él no lo hubiese pensado pues eso probablemente significaba que él no quería.

\- Ya veo...

\- Pero si viene alguno un día de éstos, lo voy a amar tanto o más como te amo a ti- dijo Ichigo poniendo una de esas miradas que hacían a la pelinaranja derretirse literal y figurativamente.- Y cuando crezca, lo educaré para que no incomode personas.

\- Yo también te amo y si pasa, también lo amaré- respondió la pelinaranja tomándole la mano y ambos se sonrieron. Allí estaba de nuevo la felicidad manifestándose en momentos así de agradables.

Una simple pregunta los hizo pensar en un asunto enorme y que tenían que hablar, no necesitaban discutirlo ni analizarlo, el día en el que un pequeño de ambos se concibiera, lo esperarían con ansías pero tampoco lo apresurarían, las grandes cosas apremian pero no se fuerzan para que pasen, tienen su cause cual río y su velocidad para ocurrir.

\- ¿No te sabe raro el refresco?- preguntó Orihime pues luego de aquello bebió un poco de su bebida que hasta el momento no había probado y no le gustó el sabor.

\- Pero si es tu favorito, quizá son los hielos que saben mal- respondió él tomando del vaso de ella pero no notó cambios.

\- Mejor no me lo tomo- dijo ella dejando de lado la bebida para no seguir con ese extraño sabor y olor en la boca y nariz.

Él sonrió y le cambió el refresco, a él no le importaba pero se le hacía raro.

Tal vez era que no tendrían que esperar mucho para saber una muy buena noticia.

* * *

" **Maiora premunt** ", "las grandes cosas apremian" y si lo traducen con google, no dirá lo mismo pero meh, hagan abstracción; tiene que ver con la grandeza de la antigua estatua de Zeus en Olimpia.

Leí por allí que a las embarazadas les da hiperosmia por las hormonas así que ya saben para dónde va la cosa.

Siento que Ichigo terminó de paramédico o doctor particular porque el tener más chance que Ishida de ver el encuentro de Chad al final del manga me hace creer que nada más acabó la carrera y ya no hizo una especialidad.

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal la la la) "Ante mortem" o "potest solum unum" son los probables títulos del siguiente...


	5. 5 Ante mortem

Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

 **5\. Ante mortem**.

La noche era fresca y ella solamente estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca pues entre la complicidad de las tinieblas, le había entregado el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo al hombre que amaba, quien reposaba a su lado. Todavía podía sentir sus caricias recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando tocaba puntos en donde perdía la cabeza, cuando por fin pudieron ser uno, cuando en medio de todo el éxtasis que desataron se juraron amor eterno; todavía podía escuchar las dulces palabras que le dedicó al terminar de amarse. Todo eso estaba impreso ahora en su memoria y en su cuerpo.

Ese día se habían unido ante todos por medio de votos y celebración. La fiesta fue increíble pero lo que más ansiaron todo el día era estar solos, ya no como una simple pareja sino como marido y mujer.

Ambos se habían guardado para el otro porque esperaban que la primera noche fuera perfecta, en donde descubrirían juntos una y varias cosas a la vez.

Ahora estaban descansando, el silencio del exterior delataba la hora que era, pero pese a que en pocas horas la alborada comenzaría a pintarse, Orihime no podía dormir todavía pese a que su cuerpo lo pedía, pese a que la desnudez a la que estaba expuesta pedía ser cubierta con más para poder descansar, pese a que el cansancio por tanto amar a su ahora esposo reclamaba que yaciera sobre la cama para dormir. Había algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese día.

Aunque todos los meses hasta ahora habían sido pura felicidad, a Orihime a veces le preocupaba cierto tema, uno que tenía que ver con el mundo espiritual que conocía.

Desde que se vio sola en el mundo, en algunos momentos pensaba en que realmente no había nada por lo cuál seguir viviendo. La desesperación a veces logra que la gente se pare al borde del abismo, y allí simplemente hace falta algo que nos orille a saltar; bien puede ser un simple soplido o un empujón con mucha fuerza para hacernos caer. Pero ella fue fuerte, decidió no ceder, decidió ir contra el viento, decidió soportar los golpes más duros para estar a metros del abismo e ir hacia adelante.

Dejó esa preocupación atrás hacía varios años, cuando encontró gente en la que confiar y amar.

¿Por qué ahora que conocía la mayor de las felicidades se sentía así?

Es que ahora no era perderse ella sino que también temía perder a alguien. Ahora tenía con quien compartir el mundo, el hombre que amaba caminaría a su lado. Estaban bajo un contrato en donde la retribución ahora era amor eterno. No quería pensar en que si él faltaba ¿qué haría? conocía lo que había más allá de la muerte pero no era algo que a ella le terminara de gustar.

Tampoco podía vivir preocupada por siempre pues eso ensombrecía cualquier pensamiento feliz que tuviera.

Las palabras no sostienen nada, no hacen que algo deje de pasar si está escrito en el Hado.

\- ¿Sigues despierta?- preguntó él removiéndose un poco pues hacía algunos minutos había sentido que ella se sentaba.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te duele algo? ¿fui muy brusco?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre con preocupación.

\- No, nada de eso- respondió la mujer sonriendo dulcemente. Volteó a mirarlo y su corazón se llenó del más puro amor y preocupación.

\- Entonces ¿qué tienes?- volvió a preguntar Ichigo sentándose al lado de ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que morirías?

El hombre se sorprendió por tal cuestión pero pese a ello, respondió con sinceridad.

\- Yo morí una vez, en Hueco Mundo.

Orihime recordó entonces aquel momento en su vida, en donde sintió el viento casi tirarla del abismo.

\- Pero hizo falta más que eso para evitar que regresara a protegerte- declaró y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

\- Tengo miedo- confesó ella.

\- No creo que sea a morir sino al futuro.

\- A lo mejor, pero de cualquier forma, estoy asustada.

\- Antes de la muerte, ocurren muchas cosas y lo mejor de todo es que no sabemos cuánto es ni lo que pasará. Yo te voy a proteger pero también debo saber si contaré contigo. Hoy nos casamos y en nosotros está el seguir juntos, en honrar nuestras palabras.

\- Yo te amo como no te imaginas...- susurró ella sintiendo lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos.

\- Y yo a ti, me alegro de haberme casado contigo.

Esas simples palabras eran lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para serenarse. El miedo disminuyó pero ahora era solamente una simple incertidumbre. Todos la tenían al no saber del futuro.

\- Si tienes miedo o te sientes mal, dímelo, ahora ya no estás sola, nunca más lo vas a estar- prometió Ichigo.

\- Prometo que te lo diré, así como también prometo cuidar de ti para siempre- dijo ella abrazándose a él.

\- Hagamos de nuestros días, la mejor de las aventuras.

\- Lo será si siempre estamos juntos- aseguró Orihime y lo besó intentando plasmar todo el amor que sentía por él.

Se recostaron sin soltarse y pese a que todavía no había más que la simple sábana cubriéndolos, decidieron estar así, haciendo el amor de esa manera; no eran necesarias otras caricias más que el estarse reconfortando el uno al otro, más que sentir el corazón del otro latiendo, más que tener la certeza de que nunca se separarían.

El miedo de ella parecía un poco infundado pero con los antecedentes en su vida, tenía justificación. Ahora que él había prometido tantas cosas, ya no estaba allí. No sabía si volvería pero siempre buscaría al amor de su vida para ayudarla a superarlo.

* * *

" **Ante mortem** " o "antes de la muerte" en relación al Mausoleo de Halicarnasco, lo iba a dejar para el último por lo del tema de la muerte


End file.
